Confusion of Emotions
by Kikiro Tsuatashi
Summary: It's a slow week and Leon has nothing better to do so he stops by to see D. But why is he getting a funny feeling every time he thinks about him? Could the sweets shop clerk have hit a sore spot that Leon never knew he had? L x D yaoi
1. Chocolate Surprise

Wow! My first posted ficcy! YAY! ::dances:: Erm...yeah....I own nothing, unfortunately....And Leon is a bit OC but only a little. C & C appreciated!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Chocolate Surprise**

The typewriter clicked slowly as Leon finished up his report. Things had been pretty slow lately. One mugging and a kid who stole a candy bar were the only assignments he had gotten in a whole week. He sighed, running a hand through his long blonde hair. _Time to give the psycho a visit._ Leon had made a point to run by the pet shop at least once a week. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed spending time with the tall Chinese man.

He shook his head as he gathered up his things, shoving his wallet back into his pocket and grabbing his keys. A nod to Jill and he was out the door. He hopped nimbly into his car and sped down the street. _Hmm...should probably stop at the sweets shop first. D always gets so happy when I bring him chocolates. _A small smile played on Leon's features as he parked his car and walked into the shop. Candies of all kinds lined the walls and shelves. Chocolates, lollipops, licorice, taffy, and other candies begging to be bought filled the place with a sweet scent. A wave from the back caught Leon's attention as the stout clerk shuffled up to him.

"Hullo there, Detective!" the clerk greeted cheerily. "What can I do for ya? The usual? Or should I pull some of the good stuff from the back? Oh wait! I just remembered! Be back in a jiff!" He scuttled off, leaving Leon staring after him in confusion, and returned a few moments later carrying a large white box. "Here ya go! On the house. You buy so much from us that my manager wanted to repay you somehow. Those are the best chocolates we carry, technically we only sell them to the really special customers but you can have this box." The clerk smiled and hurried off, calling over his shoulder at Leon. "She must be pretty special, as many chocolates as you buy her..." Leon near fell over in an attempt to run out the door and hide the sudden crimson color of his face.

He jumped into his car and sat there for a few minutes, trying to rub the color out of his cheeks. _What the hell?! Why did I blush like that? It's only for D... _He took a deep breath and started the car, pulling out of the sweets shop parking lot and heading towards Chinatown. The entire drive to the pet shop was a blur. Leon barely noticed the street lights or stop signs. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely noticed that he had stopped in front of the pet shop until his legs started going numb from sitting so long. The light tingling feeling pulled him back to reality and he quickly hopped out of the car, grabbing the box as he did. He slowly walked up to the door, ringing the bell as he always did when he wasn't thoroughly infuriated at the shop owner. The door slid open and D stood in front of him in his usual garb, his mismatched eyes glittering merrily.

"Why hello, Detective!" he said as he pushed the door wider, inviting Leon in. "What a pleasant surprise! Please come in." Leon smiled sheepishly and ducked through the door, knowing full well that his visit was no surprise. He sat on the large couch, setting the box beside him and hiding his face as he felt the blush returning. _Why? What the hell is wrong with me? _D, who had followed him in to stand just in front of him, glanced at him in concern. "Are you alright? You're all flushed." Leon jerked up, startled by his seemingly sudden appearance.

"What? Oh...no, I'm fine..." he muttered, grabbing the box beside him. "...and here...these are for you..." He shoved the box at D, blushing deeper as he remembered what the clerk had said but desperately trying to hide it. _What the fuck is wrong with me?! And why did I lie? Who cares if he's worried about me...?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up at D, just about the time T-chan decided to take a bite of his leg. "Yeow!" Leon yelped as he leapt up. Just as suddenly, the distance between him and D disappeared and their lips met.

* * *

Woo! Hope everyone likes it and sorry for the cliffy....

L: ::smacks over the head:: WHY?!?! Why do you do things like that to me?!

KT: ::dies::

D: ::pokes:: I think you killed her.... ::cries:: Now we'll never find out what happens!

KT: ::revives and hides so she can finish writing::


	2. Out of Sight

o.O OMG! Gomen nasai! TT I'm so so so so soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! ::smacks into a wall:: I've had like zero time but I think I should have more now that the holidays are almost here. Speaking of which, for Thankgiving (yeah I know it's late) I'm tankful for my wonderful readers who have graciously reviewed my story with encouraging words of wisdom! ::bows:: And an enormous "thank you" to OtakusVengance for helping add a detail I've been trying to come up with for weeks....(Damn writer's block... --;; ) Anyhoo, yes...it's still short... ::dies:: Gomen...I'll try to make the chapters longer as I go. Well, enjoy the next chapter...and once again, I own nothing... (Save that cute bishi ass of D's... ::is killed by Leon:: _That's MY bishi ass!_ x.x Gomen...)

**Chapter 2: Out of Sight**

For a brief moment, neither moved. Electricity surged through Leon, jolting him back into reality. He tumbled backward, falling over the small table and landing hard on the floor. T-chan barely moved in time before Leon scrambled to his feet and fled the room. The door banged against the wall as he shoved it open in his rush to escape. _What the fuck? That damn little goat-ass thing made me... _His face grew hot as he leaned against his car, breathing heavily.

_Oh my god! Did I...? Shit! I hope he doesn't think anything of that...wait! Who gives a fuck what he thinks?! Arg! Why do I suddenly care what he thinks?! And why the hell do I keep blushing like this every time I'm around him or think about him? Why the hell am I thinking about him at all? _He sighed as he glanced back at the pet shop door. _Damn, I need a drink. I'll come back later and apologize for this mess_...He took one last look at the pet shop before hopping in his car and speeding away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

D stood staring at the door to the shop, surprise still written on his beautiful features. _Surely that was unintentional. Leon would never show feelings for me, if he even has any...and yet..._ D shook his head. He knew better than to even consider trusting the tiny flutter of hope he felt. Still, of all the little incidents between the two of them, Leon always returned to apologize and come up with some excuse for his stupidity. Their friendship had never been damaged over any of the silly events before. If anything, they had grown closer but only friends, they remained and nothing more. _Perhaps all hope is not lost..._ A tiny growl from T-chan interrupted his thoughts and he glared down at the little toutetsu.

"Now, T-chan, you'd better learn to behave around Detective Orcott." D scolded. "What did he ever do to you?" T-chan simply glared back at him and slunk off to pout under the couch. D shook his head, knowing the war between Leon and his prized pet was far from over, and barely stalled. There was little he could do to prevent the fighting, aside from harsh scoldings which T-chan hardly listened to anyway. He sighed, absently making tea and setting out some snacks. Hopefully Leon would be back shortly, like usual. No doubt half drunk and a complete mess as well. Then again, this wasn't the usual stupid mishap. _He might not come back this time...What will happen if I never see him again...?_

D nearly dropped the cup of tea in his hands at the thought. He fell shakily onto the couch, clutching the tiny cup in his hands to keep the tea from spilling. _Never...never again? _He stared at the tray of sweets on the small table in front of him and then at the nearly forgotten box of chocolates that Leon had brought lying askew on the floor. He timidly picked it up and took the lid off to find a dozen beautiful rose shaped chocolates wrapped delicately in red foil. (Thank you OtakusVengeance for the idea! ::glomp cling:: I was actually going to leave the details out about the chocolates until I read your review! ) D took a deep breath and sighed. _He'll come back...I just know it..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leon drove for hours simply trying to find his way back to the apartment. His head was reeling from the emotions running through it. Fear. Joy? Anger. Ecstacy? Embarrassment. Comfort? His stomach was tied in knots. He felt sick, and yet wonderful at the same time. Everything was jumbled together, unclear and out of focus.

He finally found the apartment complex he called home and pulled into the garage. He stumbled out of the car and somehow managed to got the door open. He felt exhausted from the crazy drive home. _Damn...some crazy day...I guess...I'll just get some sleep...can't think very well right now anyway... _He managed to make it to the bed but he was fast asleep before his head even touched the pillow.


	3. Sick Day

WEE!!! Chapter 3 ish up! ::dies:: Well, hope you enjoy it anyway. I own nothing....save my extremely demented ideas... XD

tigermink- Yes, he'll definitely have a fun time with that...and sorry it's so short... TT I'll try to make the chapters longer but I can't guarantee anything.

Raining Fire- ::stares:: o.O Wow....um...I don't think anything _that_ elaborate will happen....It's not a conspiracy (yet). I'm glad you like it though.

Sekhmet Reborn- Thanks for reviewing! I should have the next chapters up faster since school has slacked off for me so be sure to keep reading so you don't have to imagine what happens. XD

Iceprincess813- I do too! XD

Hedi Dracona- Yesh! Updateness!

rAiNwAtEr- Thankies!

Akuma no Amy- Thanks for the comment...and no worries. I didn't laugh at all!

OtakusVengeance- I'm glad you liked it! And I think that would count as night btw.

* * *

**Sick Day**

The phone rang. Leon groaned, rolling over in his bed and covering his head with a pillow. Four more rings and the answering machine picked up with a curt greeting, if you could call it a greeting at all. It was Jill calling to check up on him.

"Leon. Leon! Pick up the phone! I know you're there." she muttered. Damn it, Leon, I hope you're happy...I saved your ass today. Common Leon! Pick up the phone already!" She sounded more worried than annoyed with him, making Leon sit up to listen to the rest of her message. "I...I really need to talk to you...please pick up the phone if you're there..." _The old pouting "I really need to talk to you" bullshit doesn't work on me anymore, Jill._There was a quick pause before she sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine. I guess you're not there. Don't come in today. I told the chief you were sick since you never showed up this morning. Everyone's worried about you. I got a call from that pet shop owner this morning asking about you and even he sounded awful worried when I said you hadn't showed up for work. Anyway, give me a call as soon as you get this message. Later." The phone clicked as she hung up, leaving Leon staring at the machine in shock.

_They're worried about me? Sure I've been a little out of it lately but I hardly think it would matter to anyone. But Jill sounded pretty upset. And why the hell would D be worried about me? That doesn't make any sense at all_._ He never acts like he cares about anything but his pets....wait. Gah! What do I care if he's worried? Damn it! Why can't I get rid of that little bastard?! Stupid little fucker...too damn pretty for his own good...._ He sat bolt upright and leapt out of bed, appalled at the thought that he considered D pretty. Now fully awake, he quickly shuffled to the bathroom.

"Need a cold shower." he muttered. "Maybe that'll clear my head..." He grabbed some clean clothes and disappeared behind the bathroom door. He never heard the fluttering of tiny wings and he certainly didn't see the tiny furry creature sitting on the edge of his window watching him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loud chirping heralded Q-chan's return to the pet shop. He fluttered through the cracked window, getting swept out of mid air by D's graceful hand almost as soon as he entered. He squeaked in surprise but quickly gave his report the instant he realized who had caught him.

"Well...at least we know he got home safely enough..." D muttered. "Still, I want you to keep an eye on him for me. Keep him safe but stay out of sight. Knowing him, he'd think I was spying on him for some outlandish reason." He sighed as he sunk slowly onto the lavish couch, running a hand through his hair. T-chan peeked out from under the table, blinking curiously at the count. He'd never seen the count this upset over anything, much less that stupid detective. Yes, D had always taken extra measures to keep him safe, but he had never show the strain it put on him til now.

T-chan could see the lines of worry on his face, very faint but still there none-the-less. He looked tired. Very tired. And rightly so considering he hadn't slept well that night. Something was definitely up this time. He couldn't figure out just what it was, but T-chan knew there was something more to D and Leon than either of them realized.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leon padded lightly into the livingroom, towel-drying his hair as he did. He flopped on the couch, sighing loudly. _Man! Even I'm good and relaxed I think about him... Well, since Jill gave me the day off, I might as well try to figure things out..._ Thinking about Jill made him remember the phone call earlier. He snatched the phone and dialed her personal line at the office.

"Jill speaking, how can I help you?" came the cheerful greeting.

"Hey Jill. It's Leon. Sorry I didn't pick up the phone..." He started to give her the total bullshit story he had concocted as an excuse but she cut him short.

"Save the crap for someone who doesn't know you as well as I do." she muttered, trying to keep her voice low so that no one else in the precinct would know who she was talking to. "What's your deal, Leon? You've been really out of touch lately. You haven't been answering your phone and you've been neglecting you work. I took a look at those reports you did the other day and, good God! They look like they were typed by a second-grader! And the guy over at the pet shop said you were acting kinda strange so I think you should try to take it easy for a while. I told the chief you were pretty sick and wouldn't be in for the rest of the week. I'll send you some extra cash so you'll survive til your sick pay comes in." She paused for a moment and sighed. "Get your act together. Your getting everyone worried about you." There was another brief pause before she continued. "Look, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." The line went dead as she hung up.

"What the hell?" Leon wondered out loud. "Huh...well, if I've got the week off, I might as well go apologize to D today so I can enjoy the rest of my free time." He smirked, thinking about all the things he would plan for the next few days. He hopped off the couch, grabbing a light jacket from the closet as he slipped out the door. This would be a week to remember, but not for the reasons he thought.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Yesh! More wonderful goodness to come! More reviewingness!! You guys have some great ideas! XD And sorry for the cliffy endings....I have a bad habit of doing that.... --;; But on the flip side, it makes you want to keep reading.... Woo! Next chapter coming soon! 


	4. Disappointing Answers

Woo! Chapter 4 ish up already! ::does happy dance:: As always I must thank my readers. I would never have gotten anywhere with this story if it weren't for your encouragement. ::huggles you all:: And I ask your forgiveness in advance for writing an uneventful and slightly angsty chapter...but it had to be done for later chapters. And I think I'm going to post my replies to your comments _after_ the story. XD That way you get to the story first! Anyhoo, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Disappointing Answers**

D was busily fixing tea and barely even noticed Leon as he walked up behind him. The room was warmer than usual for some reason. T-chan was nowhere to be found, not even Pon-chan or Q-chan were out. Leon glanced at the tea and decided he could at least stay for a cup and maybe a snack. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything better to do at the moment. He peeked tentatively under the couch before smirking and quickly taking a seat. _Good! That little goat-thing won't bother me today. That's the last thing I want to see on my time off...though it's kinda odd that none of the other animals are around...and it seems really quiet in here._ He shook his head and looked up in time to see D walking in with the tea. The kami sat daintily across from him, still seeming to be off in his own little world as he silently sipped at his tea.

"Ahem...well I um...I just stopped by to apologize for what happened yesterday." said Leon, breaking the uneasy silence. "I didn't mean to run off like that...so yeah...I'm sorry." He looked at the floor between his feet. Rarely did he admit he was wrong, much less apologize, and to D, of all people.

The kami gave a nod in acceptance but said nothing. It struck him as odd that Leon didn't even mention the incident before him running out. His stomach lurched at the memory. He tried to shove the fluttering away but to no avail. With the hansom blonde sitting directly in front of him, it was very difficult to think of anything _but_ him.

The room went quiet again. D was sipping at his tea in a desperate attempt to calm his stomach and keep his eyes from wandering. Leon was fidgeting, trying to fight the strange urge to stay but unable to come up with a decent reason to leave. The only sound was the ancient clock ticking the seconds away. As vast as the room was, Leon felt like he was in a closet. The walls seemed to close in around him, making D the only thing in sight. Finally, he'd had enough.

"Well, looks like I better get going...there's a few things I need to get done. Thanks for the tea..." Leon muttered quickly as he stood, heading toward the door. D nodded quietly but his eyes held a bit of sadness as he peered over the rim of his cup at the hansom detective. Leon paused a moment, his hand resting on the door handle. "I was meaning to ask you...Jill said you called the station and asked if I was ok...why? What reason do you have to be worried about me? He turned halfway to look at D, confusion in his eyes.

D slowly rose from his seat, slightly surprised at Leon's question. _Isn't it obvious? Every time you walk through that door, this room, this place is filled with happiness. Even when you're angry and we bicker over the simplest things, I can't help but smile. You make me happy, Leon, no matter what anyone thinks about it. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you...I love you..._ He sighed, planting a smile firmly on his features.

"You are my friend, Leon." he said quietly. "I care very much for my friends. I can't help but worry about them." He grabbed the tray of tea and untouched sweets from the table and walked off to put it away. By the time he returned, Leon was gone. _He won't come back this time. I blew my chance to tell him...but I wonder if it's not for the best. Perhaps he would be better off not knowing and I better without him all together._ He stared sadly at the door that would forever separate him from what he truly longed for.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leon ran a hand through his hair as he drove back to his apartment. D considered him a friend and was concerned about his safety. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. _But why do I feel so damn disappointed? What was I expecting him to say? Better yet, what the hell was I _wanting_ him to say?_ He sighed, pulling his car into the parking place. He was too deep in thought to notice Jill's car parked next to his, but she made sure he noticed her.

"Leon Orcott!" she practically yelled into his face in an incredibly motherly tone. "Where the hell have you been? Your cell phone's tuned off, you didn't return my call this morning...what if the chief had caught you gallivanting around?" She pointed an accusing finger at him but he simply shrugged and walked past her to unlock his door.

"Sorry, Jill, but could you come back later? I promise I'll explain everything but I just need some time to myself right now. There's a lot of things I have to think about." He wandered slowly into the living room, leaving Jill on his door step staring after him in complete and total confusion. _I think I'm beginning to understand...but I need time to think without distractions. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of lying. But most of all, I'm tired of things coming between us. I refuse to hide my feelings anymore. I don't care whether D returns my feelings or not, at least he'll know. And I certainly don't care what the guys at the precinct think._ He glanced at the clock and nearly fell over. It was after 10 o'clock! He sighed as he walked to his bed, not even bothering to change as a sudden bout of exhaustion hit him. He curled up under the sheets and a small smile graced his features. _Tomorrow will definitely be an interesting day..._

* * *

Hedi Dracona- You have been told! XD 

Akuma no Amy- Woo! Happiness for the author alert system!

MoonAssasin13- Thankies!

snowfox2- o.O Erm....wow. I don't really think you could blame me for that....but oh well... I'm glad you like it anyways. Thanks for the comment.

Darkness'sRebel- Thankies!

mizukimarr910- Gomen. I'm trying to make them longer. ::dies::


	5. Preparations for a Surprise

OMG! Yes! It ish updated::dies: I'm sooooooooosorry for making you guys wait so long for this. :profuse bowing: Gomen nasai! School's a bitch. > Anyhoo, I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be that long til it's up too. Sorry I can't thank each of my wonderful reviewers individually this time since there are so many of you and I have about an hour and a half to write a five page essay on how I can fix the energy crisis in America. :explodes: Anyhoo, here it is! The big chapter number 5! Heehee! Have fun you guys! Ja.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Preparations for a Surprise**

Leon woke early the next morning, in an incredibly good mood. He quickly showered and changed, getting ready for an eventful day. There were a lot of things he needed to do before dinner time, and most of them would take him right through Chinatown. So, he decided to walk. There would be no possible way for D to catch him while he was out if he never saw his car. And besides, he could use the exercise. A smirk played on his lips as he thought of D. _He's gonna be in for a real surprise today. _He grabbed his wallet and keys and strolled down the sidewalk, humming quietly to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

D was awake early as well, but not nearly as cheerful. He had not slept well at all and for once, you could tell. Despite his youthful features, the dark circles around his eyes were very evident. He could barely keep his eyes open long enough to fix his morning cup of tea. He was seriously considering going back to bed and simply closing the shop for the day. Unfortunately, Q-chan would hear nothing of it and squeaked furiously at the mere idea. Reluctantly, D fed the animals and opened the shop for business. _I've never felt so heavy before. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be heartbroken..._

The floor was swept and all the cages cleaned but it seemed as though those would be the only chores D would do that day. It was well past afternoon before anyone walked through the door. He sighed heavily as he heard the soft steps of a woman entering the shop. _I had hoped to make it through the day without a customer but oh well._ He plastered a smile to his face and stepped around the corner.

"Hello. And welcome." D greeted as pleasantly as he could. "What can I do for you?" The woman shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"Sorry to be so rude," she began quickly, "but I'm only here to deliver a message." She pulled a scrap of paper from her purse and handed it to the dumbfounded kami. She smiled sweetly at him as she turned to leave. "Now I know why Leon spends so much time here." She winked childishly at him and scurried out the door before D could collect his thoughts. _...why Leon spends so much time here? What did she mean by that?_

He shook his head, shrugging off her words as he turned his attention to the note in his hand. It was written in Leon's scratchy handwriting, barely readable by any standard, but, having seen enough of it, D could read it fairly well.

_ D,_

_ I know I already apologized for the other day but I still feel like I need to make it up to you_. _Meet meat the cafe_ _down the street at 6 tonight. Don't be late._

_ Leon_

D stared hard at the note, wondering if Leon had caught some rare disease that made him suddenly turn nice. _Make it up to me? That doesn't sound like Leon at all...I wonder what he's up to..._ He glanced up at the clock. _Hmm...it's only 3 now...that gives me about two and a half hours to tend to the shop and get ready. That way I'll have plenty of time to get to the cafe_ _and wait for Leon_. A small smile appeared as he walked to the back of the shop, though no one but a little ball of fur and teeth caught the reason for the kami's change in mood. T-chan growled quietly but resigned to stay under the couch and glare at the door. _As long as he doesn't expect me to be nice to the damn human, I suppose there's no harm..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leon was tired. He had spent the entire day pulling strings and calling in reservations to make sure things went as smoothly as possible. He'd had breakfast with Jill who, after a lengthy explanation, had agreed immediately to help in any way she could. She had already taken the note he had written by the shop and was keeping an eye on things at the office to make sure the chief didn't catch him out and about when he was supposedly so sick he couldn't even move. _She's such a good friend. As much as I put her through on a daily basis She still takes the time to help me out when I need it._

He smiled at the thought. It was very true. Every time he'd gotten himself in a jam, Jill was always there to help him out of it, even when it meant putting her own well being on the line. She was unconditional in everything she did. Well, almost everything. He glanced at his watch and nodded to himself. _Good. One more phone call and I'll head down to the cafe__. If everything goes as planned, this will be very interesting...in fact, it'll be a hell of a night whether it works or not!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The pet shop was dark and lifeless. Q-chan sat on the window sill meeping softly as he waved to the retreating figure of the count. D smiled, waving in return. _I'm glad Q-chan stayed behind to watch the shop for me while I'm out. This way it really will be just the two of us._ He nearly giggled, barely stifling his excitement. He had himself worked into a near giddy state by the time the cafe came into view. _This is silly. What am I so worked up about? It's not like there's anything special about this. He's just trying to make up for running out on me. No big deal._

He sighed, the giddiness falling away as he thought about the reason Leon had asked him to show up. _It really isn't anything special. He didn't even ask me himself. He sent that lovely young lady to. Most likely his girlfriend or something. _He sat down on a bench in front of the cafe, feeling his previous depression returning, only to look up as a white limousine pulled into view.


	6. A Waitress Mistake

Mwahahaha! I did it! I did it, I did it, I did it! I actually updated like I said I would! YAY::does happy dance: Ahem...anyhoo, yes. Chapter 6 is here! More fluff, more fun, and yes, the limo! XD Much greatness. I'm proud to say, this story may be finished by the end of May. o.O Impressive I know. I have at least two more chapters to type and one to write so it shouldn't be much longer. I'm so happy! Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed and thanks for being so patient with me. Love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Waitress Mistake**

When Leon stepped out of the limo, D nearly fell off the bench in shock. First, he wasn't expecting Leon to come out of a limo and second, Leon was wearing formal clothes! He was wearing a burgundy dress shirt and black dress slacks, his hair pulled back and fixed as nice as possible. _I didn't think he had enough money to pay his own rent, much less rent a limo and have such nice clothes...he looks very hansom like that... _Leon smiled at the confused kami, who quickly gathered his wits, blushing slightly as he realized he had been staring.

"Leon..." D began as he stood, trying to keep himself calm as the detective walked closer. "I'm surprised to see you dressed so formal. Is this a special occasion of sorts?" Before he got an answer, he was swept into the limo with Leon close behind.

"I said to meet me at the cafe." Leon said with a small grin. "Never said we would stay there...and besides, I always feel underdressed when I'm around you." D stared at him as the limo started down the street. _Huh? Since when has he worried about how he looks? And where did he get the money for all this? He's got to be up to something...but what? He rarely dresses up but this is WAY too organized. And what's with that little smirk? _They sat in silence for a few minutes before D finally decided to start asking questions.

"What are you up to, detective?" he asked. "You're acting quite suspicious and this is all a bit more lavish than your usual drab accommodations." Leon glanced at him, feigned shock plastered on his face.

"What do you mean? I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to take you out to dinner. As much as you spoil me every time I'm at the shop, I figured I could at least return the favor." Leon smiled innocently and D sighed, resigning to the obvious excuse. _Spoil me indeed...he's plotting something..._

The rest of the ride was uneventful, mostly idle chatter between the two. D started to relax a bit. Leon stopped grinning like a fool, though he seemed to get more tense the closer they got to their destination. The limo slowed to a stop and Leon hopped out, holding the door for the kami as he followed suit. _I seriously hope he enjoys this. I spent my whole paycheck and 2/3 of my retirement on him._

"I thought you might like sitting outside so I reserved balcony seats." Leon said, smiling at D's reaction. The kami was in shock. The building wasn't too large but it was definitely lavish. There were beautiful potted plants lining the balconies and the walkways. A few remaining birds chirped their goodnights as the sun disappeared behind the building, making it almost glow. Leon hesitated for a moment and then put his arm gently around D's shoulders, steering him towards the door. "Come on D. You act like this is your first time out of the pet shop. Don't tell me you've never been to a big fancy restaurant."

In all honesty, neither of them had ever been to a restaurant this size before, but Leon was not about to mention that. Besides, he had more things on his mind at the time and a majority of them consisted of trying to get in the door without passing out from nervousness. He led D through the door and up to the podium at the front, telling the host his name. The host smiled and nodded for them to follow him to their table. Luckily, they were only on the second floor so there was only one sets of stairs to climb. The balcony was lit by tall white candles and a vase of white and red long-stemmed roses sat in the center of the table. Two menus sat in their places, decorated lightly with rose petals.

D muttered his thanks to the host as he sat down across from Leon, picking up the menu. He glanced through the items but his eyes kept heading to the dessert section. _Oh my...chocolate cake...hmm...I don't know...maybe I should try something other than sweets. I don't want Leon to waste his time or money on me though...considering the fact that I doubt he'll let me contribute anything..._ He sighed lightly and smiled to himself behind the menu. He suddenly felt tired but he shook it off. _Why am I so tired all of the sudden? Oh well. I can go home and get some sleep after this._

"What can I get you to drink, sir?" the waitress asked, snapping D back into the present.

"Um...I'll have iced tea please." Leon muttered. _No alcohol tonight. I don't need it and I know D doesn't like me drinking so I guess I can go a while without it._

"And for you, miss?" D blinked and glanced up at the waitress strangely for a moment but decided to go along with the idea.

"Just a water thanks." he replied in a very convincing female voice, causing Leon to blush slightly. The waitress smiled sweetly at them both and walked off to get the drinks, returning in a few minutes. She set the glasses down and took their orders. "Thanks for bringing me out here, Leon." D said when the waitress walked off. "This was very thoughtful of you."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Leon replied. He took a deep breath, gathering as much of his strength as he could muster to push away his nervousness. _I need to talk to him now so I can cancel that last reservation if need be but, I don't want him to figure out what I'm up to just yet...that has to stay a surprise. _He glanced up to find D dozing in his chair. _Aww...looks like he was worried about me after all... _H called the waitress over and cancelled their orders, apologizing for the trouble and handing her twenty dollars. He stood and gently pulled a fussing D out of his chair.

"I'm all right." D muttered sleepily. "We can stay. I'm fine. I don't want to waste your time, Leon. We can stay." Leon grabbed his arm and pulled him close, putting a finger to D's lips and making him blush in the process.

"Hush. Don't worry about it. Besides, I don't want to have to carry you out of here because you fell asleep in your cake." He smiled playfully and led him down the stairs and out to the limo that was waiting for them.

As hard as he tried, D couldn't keep his eyes open. As the limo started moving, the quiet rumbling of the road and the soft seats of the limo made it even worse. Finally, Leon shifted around and pulled D into his lap, smiling a bit as he heard a surprised squeak from the blushing kami.

"Go ahead and sleep." Leon said quietly. "It'll be a bit before we get there. I'll wake you up when we stop." D barely heard a word. Nestled contentedly against Leon's chest, he was sound asleep before he even finished. The blonde sighed, slightly annoyed with himself for stressing D out so much. _I'm sorry...I wish I could tell you what you do to me...it's ridiculous...it's absurd...and I wouldn't have it any other way. _D snuggled against him in his sleep, making him blush slightly. He brushed aside a few stray strands of the kami's soft black hair. _Sleep well...you deserve it. I won't ever give you another reason to lose sleep on my account. _He smiled, loosely wrapping his arms around D as the limo rolled silently down the highway.


	7. Confessions, Cameras, and Cuddling

Woo! Chapter 7 ish up:does happy dance: Yes, something actually happens this time. Unfortunately nothing big but fluff is still good. ; Ehem...anyhoo, thank you my wonderful reviewers:huggles you all: You are still my favoritest people in the whole world! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story is almost complete!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confessions, Cameras, and Cuddling**

D's eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the usual, ornately decorated ceiling of his room in the pet shop. Instead, he was in a large room smelling of cheep popperi and soap. The room was well furnished with a large TV, table, two lamps, and a small sofa. _A hotel room? It must __be...it's too clean to be Leon's apartment..._ He sat up slowly, feeling quite refreshed as he looked around. The TV was on with the volume muted. There was a warm spot on the bed next to him and there was light coming from under the bathroom door. _That's strange...I wonder why__Leon didn't wake me up...and what am I doing here?_ He jumped slightly as the door opened. Leon shuffled in clad in a bathrobe, busily drying his hair with a small towel. He glanced up, smiling at the small figure in bed.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he said cheerfully. "I trust you slept well." He flopped lazily on the edge of the bed, letting the robe fall loosely off his shoulders. He brushed his still damp hair out of his eyes and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. D had pulled the covers over his head and was desperately trying to hide his face. "Something wrong?"

"No...not at all." came D's muffled reply. "There's absolutely nothing wrong...nothing at all..." He peeked timidly from under the covers to find Leon smiling down at him. He felt heat rising to his cheeks and abruptly tried to change the subject. "B-by the way, you never told me the real reason for taking me out. I can tell you're hiding something...just what are you up to, my dear detective?"

"Well, I...um..." Leon could feel his stomach getting tight and he took a deep breath. _It's now or never..._ "To be honest, I don't have a clue. When it comes to you, I don't know what to think. You drive me crazy, D. I don't know how or why but you do. Ask anyone who knows me, I'm as strait as they come but there's just something about you that I can't get over." He paused for a moment to catch his breath, not even attempting to hide the blush spreading all the way up to his ears. "I can't believe I'm actually telling you this but...I-I love you, D."

D stared at him, completely at a loss for words. He couldn't believe his ears. His mouth was dry and the fluttering in his stomach returned with a vengeance. He was so floored he couldn't even speak. He was barely conscious enough to register the fact that he was smiling. Not his usual, unearthly smile that sent chills down Leon's spine, but a soft, warm smile that seemed to light up the room. _If this is a dream...I never want to wake up..._

"Well..." D said, finding his voice had returned, though he still didn't quite recognize reality. "I don't know what to say...granted I had always hoped I was right, but I never dreamed you would admit it." He absently fiddled with the sheets, feeling slightly flustered that he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"If you don't know what to say, don't say anything at all." Leon said as he took D's hands and pulled him close. A smile brightened his features. He felt lighter, as if a two tons of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders. He gently lifted D's chin and pressed their lips together.

**Click! _FLASH!_** "Woohoo!" Jill squealed as she pulled the Polaroid picture from the camera. "Another successful assist in match-making!" Leon nearly fell off the bed in an attempt to pull the fallen robe back on and snatch the incriminating picture at the same time.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here, Jill?" he screamed at her. This was NOT in his plans at all. He was about to say more when D simply plopped himself in his lap and smiled up at him.

"Now, Leon," he began. "There's no use in yelling since it seems that my ears are the only ones ringing from it. Besides, it's just a picture." Leon did his best to remain huffy but seeing D planted firmly in his lap with such an adorable look on his face, he couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around D's slender frame and glared up at Jill, who was nearly bursting with fangirlish giggle fits.

"Well, miss nosey pants?" Leon said, holding back as much of his annoyance as humanly possible. "Are you going to answer me or not? What are you doing here?" She smiled mischievously at him and held up the now fully developed picture.

"Just wanted to have a souvenir of my handy work." she giggled. Leon gave her the most evil look he could muster and she quickly waved her goodbye, not wanting to catch any part of his anger. "I'll see you Monday, Leon. Don't forget you have the week off and don't let the chief catch you out of bed. I think we'd both get fired for that." With that, she hurried out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting." Leon muttered sarcastically before glancing down at D. "Now where were we again? Ah, yes. I remember now." He smiled and gently pulled the willing kami closer to him, planting feather light kisses along his neck and jaw line. D shuddered slightly at the pleasurable feeling but all too soon, it was gone. "Shall I take you back now?" Leon asked. "I'm sure your pets are worried about you after being gone all night..."

"Only if you stay for tea." D replied as he looked up at him, a mischievous glint in his odd colored eyes. "Jill said you shouldn't let the chief catch you out of bed so you could stay at the shop for the day...if you want, that is... There's an extra bedroom or two there..." Leon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm...interesting idea..." Leon said as a small smile crept across his face. "But are you sure you won't get in trouble for keeping the shop closed all day? I don't think I would be able to stand sitting around all day sipping tea while you're around. And I highly doubt your customers want to see you getting ambushed every five seconds."

"I think I'll manage." D muttered as he nuzzled against Leon's chest. "You don't have much time off and I don't want to waste a moment of it." Leon smirked as he glanced at the streams of golden sunlight flowing through the window. _When I'm with you, there's not a moment wasted...

* * *

_

Oooo! Or I could be super mean and end it there...heehee...no no. I wouldn't do that to my wonderful readers. It's off to the writing tablet for me! XD 


End file.
